As Many References Stuffed Into One Storyline As Possible (AMRSIOSAP)
by CopperCrow196
Summary: What happens when you combine at least a dozen storylines/worlds in one fanfic as possible? You might not want to read and find out. In order, Phineas and Ferb, Pokemon, Mario - Teletubbies? What was I thinking...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****My brother and I attempted to cram as many random franchises as possible into one fanfic. Phineas and Ferb happened to be the first. Here ya go. Please do ****_not_**** review seriously - this was made purely for... no reason, actually.**

**Written by my brother and I.**

One day, Perry the Platypus was flying towards Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building on his glider - which, yes, was suspiciously secret-agent-like. After an admittedly rather catchy but no less evil jingle played, Perry finally crashed through the window of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building.

He was met with an evil sneer from Dr. Doofenshmirtz himself. "Ahh, Perry the Platypus. I've been expecting you! And by that, I mean... I was not expecting you at all, I mean, really." Perry looked around in confusion, finding the room clear of anything resembling a large-, dangerous-, or potentially explosive-inator. "Come on, didn't you know today is Evil Nap Day? Yeah, it's an entire day devoted to evil sleeping. Can you believe it? So anyway, there'll be no evil -inators today, just napping, so you can run along now and take a nap as well..."

Perry gave Doofenshmirtz a suspicious look, before turning his back to leave the apartment. It wouldn't be the first time his nemesis had pulled something like this, and a nap would be much appreciated...

"Ha! Got you!" Dr. Doof slammed a half-white, half-red sphere into Perry's fur. Upon contact, the platypus was transformed into a burst of red energy and absorbed by the device.

"I call it a Capture-inator! Nifty, right? I'm going to-"

Suddenly, the Capture-inator burst open, releasing a disgruntled-looking Agent P. He took a battle stance and growled in a way which, roughly translated, meant 'You know they've already invented those in Kanto, right?' However, this was completely lost on the evil scientist.

Before Perry could lunge for the unlikely object - sorry, that's a stapler - sitting on a nearby table and use it as a weapon, a mechanical trap which was a perfect replica of a Piranha Plant (something no one observing had any way of knowing) sprang out of the ground and clamped him in its metal jaws.

"I see you have been caught in my little trap. Now I will explain my evil plan! The evildoer known online as tubbypup34 has mailed me several secret weapons, including what I call the Capture-inator. Why tubbypup34 mailed me these? I have no idea."

"Anyway, my plan is the use the capture-inator to capture my brother _Roger,_ the _Mayor_. Since I am next in line to be the mayor, and with you powerless to stop me, I will take my brother's place and conquer the entire tri-state area!" Doof explained.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," announced Doof, as he threw a half-purple, half-white sphere with two magenta dots on the top purple side at Perry, instantly absorbing him in much the same way as the first. "Can't have you running around being a general nuisance or anything like that." The sphere rocked to the side. "Now, if I was a Mayor, where would I be at exactly 1:27 in the afternoon on a Thursday..."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked out of the room, locking the door. On the floor, the sphere rocked back and forth another time. One more. There was a mechanical ping.

**AN: Oh gosh I am going to be flamed so badly for this I can just feel it.**

**Um - wow, that is a rather large mob - it was my brother's idea! Mostly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: INSULT ****_ALL_**** THE FANDOMS!**

**Anyways. Here's another chapter of this monster of a fanfic. You're welcome.**

As Dr. Doofenshmirtz was on his way to the mattress factory where his brother was currently giving a speech, odd creatures known only as "tubbypup34" snuck into his building and stole the sphere that contained Perry. The red one, presumably the leader, announced in a decidedly evil fashion with ominous thunder in the background, "Now, Teletubbies, we will take this Pokémon to be a tribute in the 42nd annual Hunger Games!"

Of course, to any sensible English-speaking person, this sounded like a mess of babyish babble thrown together specifically to confuse the listener.

The Teletubbies vanished in a cloud of sparkles.

~*~THIS IS A TRANSITION~*~

Agent P was released from the Capture-inator in a very large room which currently appeared to be hosting a banquet. He whirled around to see who had taken him here, but did not manage to catch a glimpse of his kidnapper - platynapper? We'll stick with kidnapper.

Before Perry could regain his bearings, a rather obese, beaver-like creature wearing a stylish fedora waddled up to him.

"Oh my gosh, am I glad to see another Pokémon around here! You have no idea how - wait. Is that a fedora?" The Pokémon gasped. "Are you a part of the OWCAE?"

Agent P gave a negatory growl.

"Organization With the Coolest Acronym Ever? No? Could've sworn that was a standard-issue fedora..."

The platypus introduced himself as Agent P, and explained that he could've sworn it was the OWCA. Since both creatures were vaguely beaver-like, the message was mostly understood.

"Agent B, codename Bob the Bidoof. Nice to meet you, cuz everyone else around here is absolutely _crazy_. They're gonna-" He was interrupted by an ominous, limbless figure stepping onto a pedestal at the front of the room and tapping a microphone. "He'll explain things."

"Hello tributes, my name is Darth Rayman," announced the person standing on the pedestal. Several tributes in the crowd started mumbling things like "that almost sounds like a crossover name," and "some fandoms somewhere are going to be very mad." Darth Rayman continued despite the controversy. "You all will be competing in the 42nd annual Hunger Games. The Hunger Games are a competition where you all will fight to the death for... absolutely no reason."

"Kidding, kidding. You will be risking your lives in a horribly dangerous environment, solely for the purposes of our entertainment. Only one of you can be the victor. Show no mercy."

"And now, I will name our tributes."


	3. Chapter 3

"Our tributes are: Pinkie Pie and Rainbowdash, Elmo and Cookie Monster, Kaito and Miku, a random Dalek and its wife, Edward and his wife Jacob, the male and female Wii Fit Trainers, GLaDOS and Atlas, the Pyro and the Soldier, Gunter and Tree Trunks, Dora and Diego, those two... beaver... things, and Kirby and Meta Knight. Please refrain from gnawing on Kirby, he - she? - is not a food item. Thank you."

"Now everyone report to the hall with the vending machine at the end."

As everyone was reporting, Perry noticed something odd about... about... the vending machine. He noticed that it didn't sell granola bars.

He also noticed that it appeared to be a secret _portal_ leading to a training room. Perry entered the portal along with the other tributes to be scored. Dora went first, then everybody else followed. Finally it was Perry's turn.

There were several dummies lined up in a row just _begging_ to be decapitated. The judges were Slenderman, another Slenderman (this one in a tutu), and a third Slenderman in a rather stylish top hat.

Perry triple-backflipped onto the third Slenderman's top hat, landing in a hand-stand. He bent his elbows much like you would in a push-up, and sprang up (still grasping the top hat) onto the first dummy's left collarbone, placing the top hat onto it's head with such force that the dummy's head burst into approximately 1 million pieces. He continued to assassinate the rest of the dummies in record time (8.46 seconds) using nothing but the stylish headwear and his own extreme awesomesauce.

They all gathered back at the place with the podium, as their scores were announced.

"Hello, my name is Curious Jones." announced Curious Jones.

Some of the audience members muttered things like, "Another crossover name?" or, "Are the authors just running out of creativity?"

Despite the controversy, Curious Jones continued, "Now the scores: Dora scored a 2, Diego scored a 4, GLaDOS got disqualified for being stationary, Atlas scored a 7, The Pyro scored a 5, The Soldier scored a 6, Kaito scored a 1, Miku scored a 4, The male Wii Fit Trainer scored a 4, The female Wii Fit Trainer scored a 4 as well, Elmo scored an 9 for creepiness, Cookie Monster scored a 4, Pinkie Pie scored a 3, Rainbowdash scored a 4, the Dalek scored an 8, the Dalek's wife scored a 6, Gunter scored a perfect 11 for his hypnotic skills,"

Several whoops could be heard from the crowd

"Tree Trunks scored a 4, Edward scored a 0, his wife Jacob scored a -6, Kirby scored a 9, Meta Knight scored a 10, the blue beaver thing scored a 10, and the projectile weapon beaver scored a 6," ended Curious Jones. "Now, please, relax and refresh yourself before we send you to slaughter." He giggled in an evil, adorable, adventurous way.

**AN: So there ya go - the tributes, and their scores. This is fast-paced because we want to get to the part where everyone's killing everyone else, heheheheh!**

**Comments would be much obliged. Even hater-comments, as we absolutely ****_love_**** coming up with ways to make you look like an idiot.**


	4. Chapter 4

Perry and Bob were in the corner discussing battle plans. Perry growled in a way which suggested he was asking about Bob's skills.

"I'm such an excellent projectile weapon, it's no wonder they gave me a high score," Bob replied proudly.

Perry grinned. He believed that with this unstoppable force on his side, he should have no problems. Especially since the competitors were people like that strange, pathetic couple of Edward and Jacob.

Finally everyone was in their little glass containers on the field of the 42nd annual Hunger Games.

Darth Rayman announced, "Hello everyone, and welcome to the 42nd annual Hunger Games. And now the ridiculously slow and dramatic countdown."

"Actually, I don't want to bore you, so just start now,"

Everyone stood around awkwardly - the glass hadn't gone down yet. After exactly enough time to make a long and dramatic countdown, the glass suddenly dropped. Surprisingly, nobody went for the most powerful weapon in the pile 'o weapons, the top hat. Realizing this, Perry sprinted for the pile and snatched the top hat with Bob in close pursuit.

Looking behind him, Perry noticed that Edward sparkled in the sunlight when he was dead. Thinking this was odd, he also noticed that Jacob was gone, presumably, into the forest. Everyone else was hesitant to come out of the glass. When everyone finally ventured out, they grabbed whatever supplies from the center that they could and ran into the forest. Perry and Bidoof were spying on the pyro and the soldier.

At night, Perry and Bob stayed hiding by the Pyro and Soldier's campfire because it was relatively warm. They silently made plans in the tree they were hiding in. After a bit of discussion, Perry threw Bob directly at the Soldier's head with so much force that it knocked him out instantly. Bob acted so much like an inanimate object that the Pyro didn't notice him. The Pyro obviously noticed, but he couldn't find Perry. Perry then thrust the top hat onto the Pyro's head with so much force that it instantly knocked him out as well.

Bob then noticed a silver dagger lying beside the soldier. Bob instantly killed the pyro and the soldier using that silver dagger. That night, 3 cannons were fired, indicated that Edward, the Pyro, and the Soldier died that night.

Bob and Perry high-fived in a victorious, end-of-the-chapter way.


End file.
